Soñando con un futuro juntos
by cyratan23
Summary: Un fic corto que trata  sobre nuestra pareja favorita


_**DISCLAIMER**__**: Los personajes de No.6 no me pertenecen .Son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Atsuko Asano, yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer este fic sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Soñando con un futuro juntos<strong>

Este día era muy especial y todos se habían reunido a celebrarlo, ya que era el cumpleaños de Sion por eso decidieron festejarlo por todo lo alto. Decoraron la casa con globos de colores y serpentinas.

Karan cerró temprano la panadería para preparar el pastel – de fresas con crema- y un banquete digno de un rey.

La cena resulto agradable y divertida, entre pláticas y bromas. Al finalizarla decidieron cantarle ''Feliz cumpleaños'' al peliblanco, después sopló las velas pidiendo un deseo. Rikiga-san sacó una botella de sidra de quien sabe dónde y propuso hacer un brindis por el festejado. Todos levantaron su copa y brindaron por una vida larga y próspera.

Llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, de parte de Karan una camisa de seda celeste, de Rikiga-san un paquete de golosinas y una chaqueta azul medianoche que lucía muy abrigadora. Para finalizar Inukachi le regaló una pulsera de cuero café.

La fiesta continuó por unas horas más, Inukachi yacía dormida en el sofá, roncaba suavemente, por su barbilla se escurría un poco de saliva. Rikiga-san convenció a Karan de que bailasen aunque ambos no conseguían coordinar y resultaba bastante rídicula la danza que ejecutaban.

Mientras tanto Sion y Nezumi habían salido al jardín donde apenas se alcanzaba a escuchar la algarabía.

El pelinegro se acercó sintiéndose cohibido hacia el peliblanco.

- Toma- le entregó bruscamente una cajita de aproximadamente una pulgada.

El ojirrojo tomó la caja y cuidadosamente la abrió, en el interior encontró un cordón negro con un dije en forma de lagrima cuya piedra era de color granate.

-¡Es precioso!-exclamó emocionado para luego lanzarse a los brazos del ojiplata- ¡Gracias Nezumi!

-Tsk. No hay nada que agradecer- bufó quedamente el moreno.

El peliblanco solo rió suavemente sin soltarle todavía. Repentinamente, en un impulso, se paró de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre los de su amigo, solo fueron unos segundos y se aparto del otro sin esperar respuesta.

-Je- reaccionó Nezumi llevando el pulgar a sus labios y acariciándolos- ¿Este beso porqué fue? ¿Es que piensas huir de nuevo?

-No, solo quería agradecerte por mi regalo y por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí.

-No me agradezcas, sabes que aunque me tomara toda la vida nada de lo que haga por ti sería suficiente para pagar la deuda que tengo contigo.

-Nezumi-pronunció Sion en un susurro.

El pelinegro dirigió una mirada melancólica hacia el firmamento nocturno. Era una noche despejada, realmente preciosa con una hermosa luna menguante y plagada de estrellas.

-La noche esta hermosa ¿no crees?-preguntó el ojirrojo mas no recibió respuesta alguna de su acompañante. Miró de reojo al moreno y sonrió risueño.

-Me alegro tanto de que nos hayamos conocido-

-Mmmm, a veces creo que deberías odiarme por todas las veces que puse en peligro tu vida.

-¡Pero qué dices!- contesto el de ojos rubí escandalizado- Es por ti que logré escapar de ir al Penitenciario, gracias a ti sobreviví a la avispa parásito. Me enseñaste a bailar, a disfrutar los libros que hablan de amor, de tragedias, sobre poesía. Las discusiones, las risas, el llanto. Me mostraste que existe un mundo allá afuera y que todavía hay muchas cosas por aprender. No hay forma alguna en la que yo pueda odiarte.

Nezumi agachó la cabeza y dejó que sus cabellos ocultarán el rubor que cubría sus mejillas a causa de las palabras dichas por el peliblanco.

-Estoy muy feliz por todo el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos y deseo que tu también seas feliz es por eso que no debes quedarte aquí ya es hora de que despiertes.

-¿Despertar? Sion ¿de qué rayos hablas?-

-No sé si deba agradecerle a la casualidad o quizás fue el destino por habernos encontrado. No me arrepiento… no me arrepiento de nada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- decía el de ojos del color de la luna completamente desconcertado.

-Tú eres la persona más importante para mí no olvides que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos incluso después de muertos.

-Sion basta ya de tonterías estás diciendo puras incoherencias-decía el moreno sacudiendo ligeramente al ojirrojo.

-Debes enfrentarte a la realidad, Nezumi, despierta, no puedes continuar en este lugar eternamente-

-No, no. ¡Basta! ¡Basta! No quiero, no quiero, no puedo- repetía una y otra vez mientras se abrazaba a Sion- Aquí es dónde pertenezco, debo estar contigo, a tu lado-

-Tienes que despertar- decía el peliblanco-No perteneces aquí-

El moreno negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras lloraba desesperadamente aferrándose al de ojos rubí.

-No, no ya nada me importa. Sin ti la vida no tiene significado, no existe nada más. Déjame quedarme contigo-

Sion limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos y tomó el rostro del otro chico gentilmente, rozándolo en una caricia. Le dio un beso delicado en la boca y le sonrió tiernamente.

-No te preocupes siempre estaremos juntos-

La figura del peliblanco se tornó borrosa y una intensa luz dorada comenzó a rodearlo todo.

El moreno abrió los ojos aún plagados de lágrimas y recuerda que Sion yace a solo un par de pasos, él ya no está más en este mundo. Está sólo y el dolor se hace presente de nuevo recorriéndolo por entero. Entonces se percata que la luz de sus sueños es real y que ilumina todo el lugar. Ve aparecer a Safu que toma la cabeza del ojirrojo y la coloca en su regazo con suavidad. Entonces entona una canción, la misma que hace unos momentos atrás él hizo el intento de cantar.

La voz de Safu es dulce y reconfortante, cuando hubo finalizado miró al pelinegro y le sonrió, para luego desaparecer en pequeñas esferas de luz que dieron paso a una avispa gigante multicolor que lejos de ser aterradora, resultaba ser una criatura majestuosa y bella. Este ser no era otro que Elyurias.

Una explosión de cegadora luz ocurrió y se elevó hasta el cielo destruyendo el techo en el trayecto.

El ojiplata notó que sus heridas estaban por completo curadas.

-Nezumi-escuchó una voz llamarlo- Oí a Safu cantar.

Sion había vuelto a la vida gracias a la intervención de Safu- Elyurias.

Caminaron hacia la salida de aquel infierno y observaron el paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos, en el que el muro de No. 6 ya no existía, el sueño del ojirrojo se había vuelto realidad. Un nuevo comienzo se erigía.

El moreno tomó la dirección contraria a la ciudad y empezó a alejarse.

-Nezumi- escuchó que lo llamaban.

El ojiplata se volteó hacia la voz y contempló los ojos de Sion llenarse de lágrimas.

Se acercó a él y alzó su barbilla para plantarle seguidamente un beso en los labios. Se separó del ojirrojo y con una sonrisa le dijo que todo estaría bien. El peliblanco asintió tragándose el llanto.

El pelinegro se alejó despacio del lado de Sion. Dándole la espalda se acarició el labio inferior con lentitud mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera. Esta vez no miró atrás y continuó su camino con rumbo al Distrito Oeste.

_*Este no es un ''Adiós'' sino un ''Hasta Pronto''. __Sé que nos volveremos a ver y que esta vez estaremos juntos sin que nada ni nadie nos separe.*_

Detuvo sus pasos y alzó la vista al cielo que ya estaba claro y de un azul límpido.

_*Sion tiene muchas cosas que hacer, mucho que aprender, debe madurar y ser más independiente. Tiene que crecer todavía más._

_Cuando se haga más fuerte volverá a buscarme. Solo espero que no se tarde demasiado.*_

-Más te vale que te apresures Sion o seré yo el que vaya por ti-siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista al fin.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas del autor:<span>**

Me enamoré de esta serie desde el primer capítulo, así que me decidí a escribir un one-shot.

Espero y les haya gustado. Así que por favor un review para saber que les pareció y no sean muy crueles que es el primer fic que escribo por mi cuenta.


End file.
